Shad The Band Wiki
Welcome to the Shad The Band Wiki The history of SHAD: perhaps the most influential yet unsung rock bands of the 20th century. The Band. The Men. The Legends. They have a place at the R&R Hall of Fame, Platinum and Gold records, and were as influential in their way as The Beatles, The Stones, and Pink Floyd. But who WERE they? What was behind the music? Why did they split, get back together, splinter, get back together, and disappear like they did so many times? This wiki hopes to uncover their untold story. The Band. Shad was, at its core, Jimmy Sheridan, Mark Ledmartin, Tommy Wyndgarden, Tim Race, and Peter McMurray. From 1960 until about 2001, they were rock's Wizards from London. They were part of the original British Invasion, played shows rivaling The Stones, and revolutionized music into the age of video rock. Like all great artists, they each had amazing talents and made brilliant music out of conflict. At their core were Jimmy and Mark: two blokes from Manchester, UK, who wrote poetry and set it to music. They created entire worlds in their songs, crafted concept albums that inspired Sgt. Pepper, The Wall, and Operation: Mindcrime. Their blend of fantastic imagery, disturbing wordplay, and mythology drew fans of pop music as well as Led Zeppelin, across generations. Tommy was the alchemist who turned the compositions of his bandmates into gold. Tim and Peter completed the band during its zenith on world tours and in the studio recording their epic albums Underwatercolors, Gwen Dibly’s Flying Funeral Band, A Thorny Plate of Poisoned Berries, and Headspace. The Men (and a couple Women). Finding Their Voice Their earliest days in the London music scene saw Jimmy and Mark working together with various musicians as they could, helping bands fill out their musical sound at various clubs around England. Jimmy and Mark founded The Shimmering Shad and named it after a pub in Islington which burned down in 1956. The club had a history of hosting meetings by anarchists and communists, was often raided by police and the site of grisly murders. In later interviews, Ledmartin told reporters they picked the name because they thought it gave their music "an edge" although Sheridan has often said he attended concerts and readings at "The Shad" throughout his teen years. The Shimmering Shad (1960-61) The "Shimmering Shad Sound" was a mix of R&B, skiffle, and blues. Membership in the group was fluid over its first two years. players would sit in to return the favor of Jimmy or Mark sitting in for other band members or because they liked the "darker noise" of the band. Some, like Norm Dremmel, mentioned they appreciated the kind of women who came around whenever the handsome duo took the stage. During this time, Sheridan and Ledmartin experimented with different musical styles, often using the early morning sets to practice songs that the temporary musicians couldn't play. Chaz Dibly, who would go on to form The Winged Vikings in Liverpool in 1964, told the press "They were psychedelic before Psychedelia. A lot of their stuff was meant for the drunks and the opium eaters...the dregs of the London night. but they were effin' brill. I just couldn't keep up." One member who could keep up was a young art student called Tommy Wyngarden. Though 15 in 1961, Wyngarden was a prodigy on drums and other percussion instruments. Like Jimmy, Tommy was a poet and an artist. They collaborated on ideas for lyrical themes to original compositions and relied heavily upon Mark to compose the music. Tommy's age kept him from performing often with the band or touring through the 1960-61 season. So popular was the Shimmering Shad Sound that, in the fall of 1960, the band was invited to tour northern Germany. Norm Dremmel had to sit out the tour for unknown reasons so the band sought out a replacement for the German tour. They met Peter Vermillion, a Irish-German drummer who knew all the clubs and introduced the band to the emerging Euro-rock sound. * · James (Jimmy) Sheridan (lead guitar, lead vocals, bass) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Jean-Paul Nerk (rhythm guitar, bass) * · Chaz Dibly (vocals, rhythm guitar, bass, drums) (1960-61) * · Stig Midskip (bass guitar, vocals) (1960-61) * · Norm Dremmel (drums) (1960) * · Peter Vermillion (drums) (1960-61, German tour dates only) * · Tommy Wyngarden (drums (1961) Jimmy and The Shades (1961-62) * In 1961, manager Roger Gregerron heard the band play a packed crowd at the West London Longhair Festival. Rather than seeing the potential for great new music, he saw Jimmy and Mark as teen idols and pop sensations in the making. Mark was less interested in the limelight (at the time) and agreed to accept Jimmy as the "face" of the band. Gregerron made sure the band dropped Chaz and Stig for their criminal records and Norm Dremmel moved on to new opportunities rather than, as he put it, "Sell the hell out to pop bullshit." The result was Jimmy and The Shades: a polished, unremarkable band that played large events and performed songs written for them by Bosa Nova Records. This new, pop sound seemed like a ticket to fame at the time. Jimmy and Mark agreed that it "paid the way" to future independence. * · James (Jimmy) Sheridan (lead guitar, lead vocals, bass) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Jean-Paul Nerk (rhythm guitar, bass) * · Pete Vermillion (drums) * The Shad Brothers (1963) (Summer Tour) Over the summer of 1963, Jimmy and Mark arranged to play a number of shows as The Shad Brothers across Great Britain. They used the opportunity to develop their voice as musicians and storytellers performing in various nightclubs and working on concepts that would later become the core of the SHAD band. The two would later use the demos of these sessions and live shows as the basis for a new concept album. * · James (Jimmy Shad) Sheridan (lead guitar, lead vocals, bass) * · Mark (Mikey Shad) Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) SHAD - The Band (1963-1973) Bosa Nova Records released "Jimmy and The Shades" from its contract in late 1962 when its debut album "Shake It Up with Jimmy & The Shades" did not perform as expected. Music critics panned it and fans of the Shimmering Shad Sound hated it and the band for selling out. Sheridan and Ledmartin returned from their "Brothers" tour with three albums worth of material and met with former band mates to plan something new. Returning to their favorite club - The Magnum Room (or The Womb as bands called it) - they symbolically destroyed the black suits they wore as "The Shades" and produced a new sound that defined them as something different than anything in the London rock scene at the time. With Tommy Wyngarden providing a soundscape of mystical chimes and prodigious woodwind melodies, they infused their rock with epic storytelling and folk melodies that involved everything from simple love songs to war between gods. Confronted by acts like The Beatles, Pink Floyd, and The Rolling Stones, EBI Records picked up on the SHAD sound and assigned Lord Cunnington Crofft as the band's permanent engineer, hopeful the talent of the band, its natural charisma, and eagerness to make money would result in Number One hits across Europe and The United States. Crofft, a professor of classical studies and musical theory at Cambridge University, immediately bonded with Sheridan, Wyndgarden, and Ledmartin over their tales of good versus evil and their "Wagnerian music fused with Neitzchean secular theory" to lead them on a creative journey that would achieve greatness but also leave the individual band members exhausted and drained over the course of six classic concept albums. For nine years the band produced increasingly progressive albums, resisting the pressure to tour from the studio by hiding behind the cost of staging live versions of their ambitious studio productions. They played small, televised gigs where their complex, symphonic sound could be played behind their session instruments and vocals. This led them to a appearance on Ed Sullivan in 1965 which was never aired due to a mysterious power failure at the studio. In 1966, after the success of what was arguably their breakthrough album, GWEN DIBLY'S FUNERAL MARCHING BAND, EBI fronted an astonishing world tour for the album of a scale that made The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper seem like an artistic afterthought. Reluctantly, the band went on a tour of 100 cities beginning in April of 1966. Shad - Principal Members (1963-73) * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead guitar, bass, vocals) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Tim Race (bass, backing vocals) (until death, Dec 1972) * · Peter McMurray (drums, backing vocals) * · Tom (Tommy) Wyngarden (lute, harp, chimes, drums, vocals) (1964-67) During their initial tour of America in 1966, Tommy allegedly began experimenting with mind-altering drugs to help his on-stage performances. As most of his musical contributions were complex and meticulously developed for the album, Wyngarden had difficulty playing only parts of those sections and allowing session musicians to step in around him for the various layers. Wyngarden preferred to use the live experience to improvise "in the moment among the souls experiencing the music" but this led to problems with several sets breaking down as Wyngarden played more elaborate and discordant elements through their more popular songs. This led Crofft, EBI, and fans to suspect Wyngarden was suffering from mental issues related to the stress of the road and drug abuse. In March of 1967, Wyngarden refused to take the stage in Baltimore, MD claiming "demons were in the audience to judge their work" and take them to hell. After attacking a groupie sent to provide Wyngarden with marijuana, he was sent home to London and put into a drug rehabilitation program. Effectively out of the band, SHAD hired two American musicians (and fans) to finish the tour in Wyngarden's place. They remained part of the touring company until the band dissolved the first time in 1973, though they were not permitted to participate in any studio sessions that followed. Shad – Post Tommy Session and Tour Musicians (1967-73) * · Barry Westick (percussion, backing vocals) (1967-73) * · Cynthia Corbin (lute, winds) (1967-73) While the latter albums lacked the psychedelic surrealism of the Wyngarden years, the follow up to Gwen Dibly drew Lord Crofft deeper into the composition of their successful cosmic fantasy themes. With pressure by EBI to develop more concept albums, SHAD looked to the Vietnam War as the overture to the end of the world. The struggle, articulated in THE CALL OF THOOM-LU was a triumph of storytelling but less commercial than DIBLY. While still a commercial success, it was critically challenged by institutions like Rolling Stone for being cryptic and nonsense posing as "Wyngardian" fantasy. The politics of the album, which led many listeners to equate "The Rising of the Old Thoom-Lu" with atomic war, made it a popular counter-culture record. The track "For the Love of Tommy" was a Top Ten song on Cashboard's charts for 20 weeks and explained how Tommy broke down traveling the world, seeing the impact of poverty and tyranny on people. Wyngarden was released from a medical facility in London on Christmas of 1970, but refused to rejoin the band in the studio or on tour. Mark and Jimmy Feud, Race Grows Ill Following THOOM-LU, Jimmy tried to move the band toward a more populist, upbeat vibe while Mark wanted to drive further toward social commentary and darker themes. Jimmy mentioned tiring of the maudlin themes that took the band away from the sharp, clever satire he enjoyed during their "Shad Brothers" tour. However, Mark insisted on traveling to southeast Asia in 1968-69 to play for troops and encouraged Tim and Peter to accompany him on a tour of the Middle East and India under the pretense of recapturing their souls and "sense of self." Jimmy joined the band on this tour as they collectively penned the follow-up to THOOM-LU. Lord Crofft accompanied them through most of the tour, contributing to the narrative and - according to Jimmy - driving the narrative down a darker path. Tim Race, who had spent his life quietly playing bass and contributing to both the vocal style of the band and its need of a "handsome man of mystery" began to gain weight and function as both an undiagnosed diabetic and alcoholic. He gained weight over an extended period, refusing the regular medical check-ups required by EBI Records. Peter McMurray, who had played with several successful London acts, knew how important his gig with SHAD was. He made arrangements to perform with other artists whenever possible and was content with allowing "the trinity" to drive the creative direction of SHAD. McMurray toured the world with the band but saw the spiritual pilgrimage as an attempt to enhance the mysticism of the band and make everyone seem much deeper, intellectually, than they really were. McMurray allegedly fathered six children on the road between 1968 and 1972. Tim Race Dies Tim Race his ham sandwich moment and dies. This has an impact on the band. They move toward irreconcilable artistry here. Post-Shad Groups Twisted Fish (1975-76) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, lead guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Peter McMurray (drums, backing vocals) * · Ohlmon Raani (drums wind instruments, backing vocals) The Jimmy Sheridan Band (1975-1980) * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead guitar, bass, vocals) * · Geoff Drake (rhythm guitar, bass, backing vocals, keyboards) * · Malone Sloane (drums) * · Keiffer “T-2” Spoons (lute, harp, chimes, drums, vocals) * Nostalgia Period & Healing Retreats 1983 Reunion Tour sponsored by MTV * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead guitar, vocals) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Peter McMurray (drums, backing vocals) * · Tom (Tommy) Wyngarden (lute, harp, chimes, drums, vocals) (select performances only) * · Keiffer “T-2” Spoons (bass, backing vocals/ lute, harp, chimes, drums, vocals) The Rift Widens Shad, Featuring Mark Ledmartin/Shad (1987-94, 1994-2001) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, harmonica) * · David Castleman (vocals, lead guitar) * · Nigel Grasse (rhythm guitar) * · Colin Rahm (bass) * · Jennifer Cooke-Ledmartin (harp, chimes, backing vocals) * · Ohlmon Raani (drums wind instruments, backing vocals) * · (Sheridan, Wyngarden, and McMurray joined the band for the final concert) The Shimmering Shad (1988-90) * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead vocals, lead guitar) * · Peter McMurray (drums, backing vocals) * · Tommy Wyngarden (rhythm guitar, lute, harp, chimes, drums, vocals) * · Pete Vermillion (drums) Shimmering Fish (1993-94 tour) * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead vocals, lead guitar) * · Peter McMurray (drums, backing vocals) * · Pete Vermillion (drums) (to his death, November 1993) Sunsets and Sadness Era “Shad 2K” Summer Tour (2004) * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead guitar, vocals) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Keiffer “T-2” Spoons (bass, backing vocals) * · Ohlmon Raani (drums wind instruments, backing vocals) * · David Castleman (vocals, lead guitar) * · Nigel Grasse (rhythm guitar) * · Colin Rahm (bass) * · Jennifer Cooke-Ledmartin (harp, chimes, backing vocals) R&R Hall of Fame Induction Performance (2010) * · Jimmy Sheridan (lead guitar, vocals) * · Mark Ledmartin (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, harmonica, keyboards) * · Tommy Wyngarden (attended, did not perform) * · Ohlmon Raani (drums wind instruments, backing vocals) * · David Castleman (vocals, lead guitar) * · Nigel Grasse (rhythm guitar) * · Colin Rahm (bass) * · Cynthia Corbin (attended, did not perform) * · Jennifer Cooke-Ledmartin (harp, chimes, backing vocals) Discography As The Simmering Shad * · Live at The Graves (sound board recording from The Graves Club, Manchester UK, June 1960) As Jimmy and The Shades * · Makin’ Music with Jimmy & The Shades (Bossa Nova, 1961) * · At the Dance with… (Bossa Nova, 1962) * · Girls, Girls, Girls! (Bossa Nova, 1962) (EP) SHAD * · Journey to the Centre of the Soul (1963) * · Underwatercolors (1964) * · The Book of Song (1965) * · Gwen Dibly’s Flying Funeral Band (1966) * · A Thorny Plate of Poisoned Berries (1967) * · Roll the Bones (1967) (blues covers) * · Twilight on the Planet of the Ages (1968) (Wyngarden’s last album) * · Across the Naked Plain (1969) * · Soundtrack to Le Roi en Jaune (1970) * · The Haunting of Harrison Embers (1971) * · Mark & Jimmy’s European Travel Guide (1971, remixing Shad Brothers songs) * · Headspace (1972) * · Neverending Journeys (1973) Post Break-up Releases * · A Holy Pattern: Greatest Hits 1963-1968 (1974) * · The Ghost Hog: Greatest Hits 1969-1973 (1974) Reunions * · MTV Presents: SHAD at The Hard Rock, London (1983) * · Resurrection Pax: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1983) * · Freedom Rock Summer Tour (select tracks, unreleased) (1985) * · Live Aid set (select tracks from the London stage) (1985) * · Summer of SHAD: the 2K Tour (2004) * · Live! At the R&R Hall of Fame (2010) Splintered Years Discography Shad, Featuring Mark Ledmartin * · Resurrected (1987) * · Warrior (1988) * · Genius (1990) * · Ride the Ghost Hog (live) (1993) The Shimmering Shad (Jimmy Sheridan's faction) * · Across Wasted Spaces (1988) * · Arrival on a Dead World (1989) * · The War of the Nine Armies (1990) Shimmering Fish (Wyngarden's second retirement and lawsuit over the SHAD trademark) * · Return of the Pallid King (new material recorded live, 1993) * · Among the Hyades (with Wyngarden material, 1993) * · The Light of Darker Suns (collected live performances and new material, 1994) Solo Works Jimmy Sheridan (1940-?) * · The Jimmy Sheridan Band (1975) * · Tales from the Alehouse (1976) * · Fantasy in Space (1977) * · An Inhabitant of Carcosa (1978) James “Jimmy” Sheridan is more the artistic and poetic songwriter who likes to expound on abstract ideas in music. He worked closely with Tommy Wyngarden on some of the band’s most visual and visceral material, developing concept albums with epic and dark fantasy themes and characters that follow through each track. Through his solo work and later collaborations these themes are clear, though the musical integrity and depth (which was Mark’s strength) is somewhat lacking. The Jimmy Sheridan Band kept the concept style but Jimmy took his stories into a more contemporary setting, choosing to focus on the Vietnam and post-Nixon era with a more cynical eye. These albums, while successful, were more chaotic in their mix and “preachy” to many fans and critics. Mark Ledmartin (1942-2017, 71) * · Gridlock’d (1975) (as Twisted Fish) Marcus Alan Ledmartin was never enthusiastic about the complex storytelling in the majority of Shad’s work. He felt the band’s legacy was in its complex bed of sound and innovative musical styles. He played a major role in realizing Jimmy and Tommy’s musical “vision” by working the boards to achieve unusual sounds and a consistent identity for each album. Mark’s later work, especially when he toured under the Shad name, attempted to transform the band’s fantasy and concept approach into a more traditional, yet aurally complex structure of unconnected tracks. The classics were always better received, leading to frustration among the new members with Mark who blamed them for not capturing his own vision with the same dedication he had given Jimmy and Tommy. Gridlock’d remains the only real musical departure from his signature style. It’s simple, folk and acoustic track list was critically praised, but the album itself was largely forgotten within six weeks of release. Tommy Wyngarden 1942-2017, 70) * · The Turtle Who Carried the World (1971) * · Tinker Tales (1972) * · Ideas & Fire (1980) * · Golden Curses (1988) Thomas Oatmann Wyngarden left the band in 1972 citing his distaste for playing stadiums and venues where his “intimate relationship” with audiences could not survive. Wyngarden believed that the music of Shad was a theatrical experience where the songs were designed to draw small audiences into the conversation. About the same time, Wyngarden had started abusing psychotropic drugs to enhance his connection with the cosmic forces telling him stories. After leaving the band the first time, Wyngarden went into seclusion on a small island in New England. He recorded four albums from there, mailing finished tracks to Jimmy Sheridan who arranged for their release under a small label. Copies of these albums are rare and prized by collectors. Wyngarden’s return to Shad in later years are a purely financial choice. He refused to write any new material with Ledmartin and only played on songs that he originally recorded with the band. He claimed to “hate” all of Ledmartin’s work under the Shad name and felt that he was unable to create the full experience he and Sheridan attempted to share through sound. Peter McMurray (1939 - ?) * · Music for Empty Dance Halls (1974) * · Temple Gods (1976) * Tim Race (1945-1972, 27) * · Underwatercolors (unreleased demo, collected on History of Rock soundtrack, 1999) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse